fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hiashi Koharu
Nekoitoshi Anzu is the lead Cure of the Nya! Pretty Cures. She is also the oldest of the group. Her alter ego is Cure Kitty (キュアキティ Kyua Kiti). She represents the cats and has the power of them. Her transform Partner is Nana a cat-like creature from Pet Seaport. Her catchphrase is "Let's Go!" (行こう！''Ikou!). History Anzu is a normal girl. She went to the Koneko Academy. But one day, she went into the woods, she found a beautyful bracelet. Shortly after that, she meet a little fairy, named Nana. Nana said, she needs Anzus help. Then, a monster called Zetsume attacked und Anzu transformed into a Pretty Cure. Personality Anzu isn't a shy person. She always says what she means. But she don't wonna hurt somebody. Appearance Anzu has dark brown hair that comes to her shoulders. Her Eyes are dark pink. Her casual outfit is a dark pink short sleeve dress, white jeans and black sneakers. In civilian, Anzu never wears her bracelet. But she carries it in a little bag. Cure Kitty has pink hair. At the top, she has a braid. She has white cat ears. She wears a pink-white dress with a pink bow. In the middle of the bow is a purple heart. She wears white-pink shoes and her bracelets look like golden gloves. Cure Kitty '"As proud as a cat! Cure Kitty!"' 猫のように誇りに思って！キュアキティ ''Neko no yō ni hokori ni omo~tsu te! Kyua Kiti! Cure Kitty is Anzus Pretty Cure Form. She transforms after shouting; Pretty Cure! Power Up! To transform, she needs Nana and her Shiny Bracelet. As Cure Kitty, she has catears. Her main attack is Kitty Cut. ''Later, with her MewMew Cross, she can use the attack ''Cross Flash. Extinct Kitty The power of extinct animals! Extinct Kitty! 絶滅した動物の力！絶滅キティ Zetsumetsu shita dōbutsu no chikara! Zetsumetsu Kiti! Extinct Kitty is the upgraded form from Cure Kitty. Transformation Pretty Cure! Power Up! - "Pretty Cure! Power Up!" is the transformation phrase used by Anzu i to transform into Cure Kitty in Nya! Pretty Cure Etymology Nekoitoshi (猫いとし, Nekoitoshi) - Neko (猫) means cat an obvious reference to her alter ego and to her powers. Itoshi (いとしい) means Assorted Love. Anzu (杏, Anzu) means apricot, which is a reference to the fact, that Nya! Pretty Cure was meant to be a crossover between Tokyo Mew Mew and Pretty Cure. Because, the main characters of Tokyo Mew Mew, have the name of fruits (except for Mew Lettuce). Triva *Anzu has the same seiyuu as Sakagami Ayumi. *Anzu is the third Cure, who is good at drawing. *Anzu shows similarities with Hanasaki Tsubomi from Heartcatch Pretty Cure: **Both are pink cures and have pink hair. **Both have a sister. Tsubomi a younger sister and Anzu an older sister. **Both have their pink hair styled in a high ponytail secured with a pink bow. **Nana is also very similar to Chypre. *She also shows many similarities with Momomiya Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew. **Both have names of fruits. Ichigo means strawberry and anzu means apricot. **Both are Cat Girls. **Both have pink as their theme color. **Both have cat ears. But Ichigo's are black and Kitty's are White. Gallery Cure Kitty.png|Cure Kitty HanddrawnKitty.png Category:Nya! Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Female Category:Nya! Pretty Cure Characters Category:User:FairySina